


Decepticon Drabbles

by vampiricconure



Series: Decepticon Drabbles Universe [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure
Summary: A series of one shot drabbles based in an AU where Skyquake and Dreadwing are found wounded. Wheeljack makes an appearance later.





	1. Found

Decepticon Drabbles – Found

His breath heaved through his vents, labored and gurgling. She lay a hand on his forehead, wiping away energon. The last thing she expected to see was the Decepticon in her room, but wounded at that. She wished she had more medical knowledge. She didn't want to see one of her favorite Decepticons die. Especially under her watch. 

How she cursed being human.


	2. Pleasure

Decepticon Drabbles – Pleasure

He arched his back, holding back a roar that would have disturbed the neighbors. How she knew what he wanted! His wounds be damned – he wanted her to stroke him, to play his systems like an instrument under a musician's tender care. He heaved a sigh and arched for the umpteeth time as he overloaded yet again. He never knew feeling such as this. War, anger, hate, but never a doting kindness that stripped away his emotions to their very core. 

She was human. But it didn't stop him from loving her.


	3. Anger

Decepticon Drabbles – Anger

BAM! 

Skyquake hated this. He hated seeing and not being able to touch or feel or, at the very least, help. 

BAM!

His brother lay dying in the next room and the damnable human couldn't aid him. Nor could he. The sensation of his fists hitting the plaster walls were his only source of comfort. 

BAM!

The human had taken pity on the two of them. She had wiped away their energon and covered their wounds, but even then there was only so much she could do. They needed a medic and there was none in sight. 

For now the plaster walls would remain his only comfort. 

BAM!


	4. Contemplations

Decepticon Drabbles – Contemplations

She lay by his side as he slept, watching as his sides rose and fell with each heave of his intakes. He was healing - slowly – but it was enough to keep her optimistic. His brother sat across the room, eyes dark as he recharged, too. Her friend had managed to find the source of the Decepticon's leak and had patched him up the best he could. That had been a week ago now and yet the Deception tinkered on. He was a stubborn soul and she admired his determination as silent as it was.

She quietly leaned over him and planted a gentle kiss to his forehead. Dreadwing grunted, his eyes opening the faintest of ways before he settled back into recharge. He would heal. She would be there when he did.


	5. Conversation

Decepticon Drabbles – Conversation

'What is this... thing?' he asked, fingering her phone with curiosity. The blue Decepticon, human sized and imposing , had been feeling better the past few days . He had taken to sitting on the edge of the bed with a blanket over his shoulders and wings while he watched her at the computer. His green brother sat next to him, vainly attempting to grab the phone.

'It's called a smart phone' she said patiently. She took it from the blue Decepticon and ran her finger over the screen to show him how it worked. 'You input the number of the person you want here, and voilà, you have contact with them. It takes pictures, too. And you can connect to the Internet.' The blue Decepticon raised his eye ridge as she explained all this. 'My favorite thing, though, is that it uses blue tooth to play music.' She pressed a button on her phone, then on her alarm beside the computer and music gently wafted up from the alarm speaker. 

The green Decepticon grinned slyly and after a moment's concentration, the music started wafting from his speakers. 'Does your phone come with a party mode?' he asked.

She rolled her eyes and gently play slapped the green Decepticon. She couldn't understand why anyone would hate the two Decepticons. In their home dimension they were dead. Feared. Honored as warriors. Here they were playful and direct when they wanted. Most of all they had huge sparks. She couldn't bear parting from the pair.


	6. Dances

Decepticon Drabble – Dances

She never thought he was a dancer. Dreadwing would sometimes take her waist and they would sway to the likes of 'Shape of you' by Ed Sheeran. It started as a whim – they were joking and suddenly his brother started playing it through his speakers. Now it was a regular habit with the song downloaded to her collection on her phone. Skyquake would tease them horribly for liking the song, but it was done in good humor. The three of them would end up bumping hips at the end of the song, with the Decepticons laughing heartily at the whole fiasco. She had to describe the lyrics to them and they immediately understood once they started comparing experiences to Maccadam's Old Oilhouse. For a species so different from her own, they had many similarities.

Like dancing.


	7. In Sickness and in Health

**Decepticon Drabbles – In sickness and in Health**

 

'I feel like hammered turds.' She complained, misquoting one of her favorite movies. She lay in bed with her arm thrown over her forehead. Every so often she would roll over and blow her nose, throwing the tissue in a garbage basket that was already overflowing.

 

Dreadwing looked up from his spot at the computer, his optic ridges furrowed with concern.

 

'Is it your -?' He started but he was cut off by a huff from the human.

 

'I think I have the flu.' She coughed impressively, then rolled over onto her side with a moan. She hugged her pillow. 'God..... I can't go to my grandmother's when I feel like this.'

 

'As your psudeo-commander, I demand to know why.'

 

She sat up, blowing her nose yet again. 'For one,' she said defensively, 'is that I could give it to her and that would be worse than me having it.' A Pause. 'Don't you get ill?'

 

'There was the Cybonic Plague.' Dreadwing said, returning his attention to the computer. 'But no, we don't get ill as you understand it.'

 

'Lucky bastard. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. Well, maybe that guy at work, but he's an exception, not the rule.'

 

 


	8. Climax

**Decepticon Drabbles – Climax**

 

He arched over her, feeling his spark swell as his body screamed for an impending overload. This had been their new routine after he healed. Talking, then touching. Flirting and eventually love making. He would have faced court marshal had Megatron discovered his affection for the human, but it was a different world. Different rules. Had the other humans known about them, he would have been targeted as a monster. Humans be damned.

 

He pumped his fingers into her, feeling her gasp. Skyquake sat in the next room, granting his brother some privacy, though the spark twin knew exactly what his twin was doing through their bond. Skyquake would have joined in on the activities, but for now – until the human was comfortable-Dreadwing would service his lover himself.

 

Dreadwing covered his lover and gently nipped at her neck. He felt her pant hard then groan as he brought her to climax, stroking her and teasing her own passions until she groaned yet again. He found it amusing. He was overwhelmed with the amount of porn on the Internet, which had taught him exactly what he sought, much to the human's dismay. He laughed at the thought of her watching him study techniques after their first love making session. He had learned much about humans after that day, and he was thankful for the frank conversations he and his , dare he admit it, mate had.

 

Her hands flew to his chest and he held her hand over his chamber's latch. His eyes darkened, unable to control his own pleasure, and he grimaced as it dangled before him precariously.

 

He kissed her and again, another wave of excitement washed over him. So close. So, so close.

 

'Let me-' she whispered. The Decepticon shook his head. 'Not... yet.' he sad, his voice husky. He grinded his hips against hers and he allowed her access to his spark chamber. Finally the sweet release of overload blinded him and he roared, grinding his chest between his mate's breasts. He could not bond with her, but she was satisfying nevertheless. His overload lingered several seconds, and he closed his eyes tight as he savored the sensation. When the last tendrils of ecstasy faded he found his brother standing at the door of the bedroom.

 

'I think everyone heard that.' Skyquake said, smirking. 'Next time not so loud that I can't hear commercials.'

 


	9. Argument

**Decepticon Drabbles \- Argument**

 

'DREADWING!'

 

The Decepticon looked up over his shoulder long enough for the human male to try and strike him across the face. When skin struck metal, the human male yowled and drew back, favoring his hand. The Decepticon, with one motion, had the human on the floor and arms behind his back.

 

'Dreadwing – this is James!' she said. 'He helped you when you were down.' A pause. 'He won't hurt anyone.'

 

Immediately Dreadwing released the clutch on the human's shirt.

 

'Why can't I remember him?' the blue Decepticon asked with an air of authority.

 

'You were out cold when he came over.' the human female said. ' We thought you were going to die.'

 

'Then I owe you my life.' Dreadwing said. He stood back with a polite nod of his head and James carefully moved up and away from the Decepticon.

 

James shuddered. 'Remind me never to peeve you off.' he said with a huff. He rubbed his sore hand. 'You guys hurt when punched.'

 


	10. Mind Boggle

**Decepticon Drabbles – Mind Boggle**

 

'And you're screwing him?' James asked, voice filled with dismay. 'Please tell me this is a joke.'

 

'I'm dead serious.' she said. 'He's pretty good for being-'

 

' _NOT HUMAN_.' James said, hissing the words between his teeth. 'The sheer mechanics of it are mind boggling.'

 

The pair watched as Skyquake and Dreadwing cheered when their favorite football team scored on tv.

 

'He's sweet, he's good and he's protective.' she said over the din. 'What more could I ask for?'

 

James buried his face in his hand. 'Most people stay within their own species.'

 


	11. Flight

**Decepticon Drabbles** **– Flight**

 

Dreadwing stood outside in the dark, staring up the sky the clouds turning the sunset a vivid shade of purples and pinks. Skyquake sat by his feet, the pair quiet. It had been several days since James gave Dreadwing a clean bill of health and the Decepicon had been feeling restless. There was only so much TV Dreadwing and Skyquake could watch before they started wanting to climb walls. 

 

'I wish to fly, brother.' he said softly. 'I have been grounded far too long.'

 

Skyquake smiled. 'Let us fly, then, Dreadwing!' 

 

The pair were soon taking to the air and the roar of their engines caused several people to flick on their house lights. Dreadwing sighed at the exhilaration of finally being free. Being wounded for so long had made him feel like one of his human mate's caged birds, unable to do more than voice opinions. But now... now he could finally get out and do as he pleased. He flew high and fast, filled with the thrill of being airborne. When he had finally sated his urges, he transformed and landed in front of the apartment building he and his brother had been living in for the past few months. His brother landed heavily behind him.

 

She stood in front of the building, arms crossed and a smile on her face. 

 

'I bet you needed that.' she said, kissing the Decepticon on the cheek when he drew her into an embrace. 

 

'Like a Turbofox needs to run' he said. 

 

'I have no idea what a Turbofox is, but I'll take your word for it.' she said. 

 


	12. Halloween

**Decepticon Drabble – Halloween**

 

Dreadwing gave his mate the most unamused look she had seen on him.

 

'Is this necessary?' he said. He reminded her of a kid about to throw a tantrum.

 

'If you don't want to be caught, it's necessary.' she said, making sure the glue she had applied to the zipper down his back indeed stayed to kept her plot in place.

 

Skyquake wore an amused smirk, eying her handiwork down his own back in the hall mirror. 'If only Knockout could see us now.' he said. 

 

She rolled her eyes at the mention of the polish obsessed medic. Dreadwing had known the medic longer than Skyquake, but the stories about the red Decepticon medic had been heartily told and retold. One could say he had a bit of a cult following in her home. Even James had laughed at some of the poor medic's tales. 

 

'Just be happy I didn't use gorilla glue'. She said to the blue Decepticon. 'We'd never get it off you then.' She smiled at James as he came out of the bathroom in his Vampire Costume. 

 

'We ready to go?' he asked. He picked up the pile of pillows that were being used as candy bags. 

 

'As ready as we'll ever be.' she said. 'This is you guys' first Halloween.' She said, spinning Dreadwing around. 'We want to make it special.'

 


	13. Autobot!

**Decepticon Drabbles – Autobot!**

 

It was an unknown time in the early morning. She walked beside James while Dreadwing and Skyquake took up the rear. Their bags of candy were full and James stopped every so often to check his loot before popping a piece in his mouth. They were almost home when a ping alerted Dreadwing and Skyquake. Dreadwing immediately checked his alert.

 

'An Autobot.' he said, handing his bag of candy to his human mate. He immediately went for his swords.

 

'Here?' Skyquake said, frowning. 'I thought we were the only Cybertronians on this mud ball.'

 

'I thought so too.' Dreadwing said and he followed the signal. It wasn't long before the owner of the signal was found heaving as he sat up against a chain link fence.

 

Dreadwing and the Autobot locked eyes.

 

'You'll never get a better shot, Decepticon.' the Autobot said to Dreadwing, holding his arm to stem the flow of fluid. He was battered, energon leaking from several wounds. His mouth had a dribble of energon leaking from it and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

 

There was a tense moment and then Dreadwing put his swords away. He knelt beside the Autobot and inspected his wounds. 'Wheeljack?' he said.

 

A cough. 'That's my name. Don't wear it out.'

 

'Can you walk?' the blue Decepticon asked.

 

'Not well,' came the honest reply.

 

Skyquake approached the pair. 'You're not going to bring him home with us.' he said with a huff.

 

'We have no choice.' Dreadwing said. 'Normally I would take pleasure in the suffering of an Autobot, but he has nobody, much like we had nobody.'

 

Skyquake growled, then turned to the two humans. 'I guess we have company tonight.'

 

Dreadwing knelt beside Wheeljack and lifted him. The Autobot grimaced with the pain.

 

'You're lucky that I live in a large apartment' she said following the Decepticons back to her suite. 'I don't know where I'm going to put you all.'

 

 


	14. Healing

**Decepticon Drabbles – Healing**

 

She stood at the door of the bedroom as Dreadwing and Skyquake looked over Wheeljack. James was busy welding something on the Autobot when Wheeljack flinched sharply. He had hit a particularly sore spot.

 

'Careful with that thing.' Wheeljack said.

 

'Sorry. Not used to welding a living thing, y'know?' James said. The Autobot smiled and closed his eyes again.

 

Compared to Dreadwing, Wheeljack was in good shape. Badly wounded, but in good shape. He was too weak to hold a long conversation, choosing to comment wryly, instead, when he dared.

 

Soon the Decepticons made their way to the living room. James packed away his tools and began to cover the Autobot's welds with loose bandages. When he was done, she took a seat beside Wheeljack. She gently pulled a blanket up over him, causing the Autobot to jerk awake with surprise.

 

'Sorry. Just trying to keep you warm.' She smiled when he nodded. She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

 

'What's your name, beautiful?' Wheeljack asked weakly as she pulled away.

 

'Cynthia.' she said.

 

A chuckle came from the Autobot.

 

'I'll be in the next room with the others,' She said. 'You try to rest.'

 

'Will do.' he answered back. 'Will do.'

 


	15. Budding Romance

**Deceptcion Drabbles – Budding Romance**

 

It was a familiar sound coming from the bedroom. Skyquake was grunting loudly and Wheeljack would occasionally let out a muffled mewl. Their relationship was made out of necessity. Dreadwing was more than willing to share his mate with his brother, but Skyquake said he needed to feel a spark. And Wheeljack was willing to share himself despite their unusual circumstances.

 

She looked at Dreadwing, who's eyes were hooded, clearly locked up in his brother's excitement through their bond. She lay against him and Dreadwing wrapped an arm around her.

 

Another mewl came from Wheeljack that turned into a panting groan. Skyquake came shortly after, his voice loud. Dreadwing lifted his chin and rumbled softly as his brother climaxed, absorbed in his sibling's ecstasy.

 

'We that loud?' She asked Dreadwing when he recovered.

 

The Decepticon grunted. 'Sometimes. Want to see how much louder we can get?'

 

She rolled her eyes . 'You're such a flirt.'

 


	16. Practice Session

**Decepticon Drabbles – Practice Session**

 

He stood behind her, smoothly having her copy his motions. He was still healing, but Wheeljack insisted on getting up and about the apartment. Today he was teaching her how to use his swords. Dreadwing watched them with interest, following the teachings with his own weapons out. Skyquake watched from the kitchen with a cup of energon in his hands.

 

'And if you want to disarm someone, you do this-' He guided her wrists up and away from her body, bringing her left arm below her right hand.

 

'Shall we show her, Wheeljack?' Dreadwing said with a smile. He, too, was thankful for the ability to do something besides watch TV and work on the Internet. She moved away from Wheeljack with a giggle and she joined Skyquake in the kitchen. The Autobot and blue Decepticon immediately went into battle poses. With three sharp moves Dreadwing had the Autobot disarmed, exactly as was taught.

 

'You're lucky we are comrades.' the blue Decepticon said . 'Or I would have dispatched you.'

 

Wheeljack sheathed his swords and hobbled over to the nearest seat. He slowly settled himself into it. 'I agree.' he said with a wide smile. 'Our circumstances are certainly out of the ordinary. I would rather you a friend than an enemy in this place.'

 

Dreadwing grunted, then motioned for his mate to come join him. She trotted over and fell into the Decepticon's embrace as he taught her some of his favorite moves.

 

She couldn't imagine her formerly boring life being this interesting!

 


	17. Energon Machine

**Decepticon Drabbles – Energon Machine**

 

Dreadwing and Wheeljack were currently standing in front of the energon maker, a rigged upcoffee machine that took sunlight and converted it into energon for the three mechs. Dreadwing cocked his head and tapped it impatiently.

 

'Can you fix it?' he asked the Autobot.

 

'Of course I can fix it.' Wheeljack said. 'Can a Wrecker wreck? I'll have to borrow James' supplies, though.'

 

'Hell hath no fury like a Mech denied food.' she said with a laugh. 'I'll give James a call.' she said after a moment's pause. 'I doubt he likes the idea of you guys starving as much as I do.'

 


	18. Music

**Decepticon Drabbles – Music**

 

She was always amazed at how different the three mech's taste in music were. Skyquake's interests were similar to her own – a bit eclectic and with a touch of movie score thrown in. Dreadwing was similar to his brother, but preferred something with an up beat.

 

Then there was Wheeljack.

 

He liked his music fast and hard. Said he liked his music like the Wreckers. He loved the likes of Fozzy and Five Finger Death Punch and was often caught bopping to them as he repaired random doodads in the home. The music collection on her phone was as varied as they were as a result. It had widened her own scope of music and for that she was thankful.

 

There was just one artist they collectively disliked. Barry Manilow.

 


	19. Caution

**Decepticon Drabbles – Caution**

 

She was alarmed. Wheeljack had been staring at her for almost an hour now, the look unusual for the Autobot. It was an intense expression and she was starting to get unnerved. She looked up from her coffee when he rose to join her in the kitchen and gently lay a hand on hers. Dreadwing, seemingly picking up on something between them, gave a low rumbling growl.

 

Wheeljack backed away immediately. 'You said it was up to her.' he said. His words were chosen carefully.

 

'I... huh?' she said, confused.

 

Dreadwing's eyes didn't leave the Autobot, his face a dark scowl. 'He's claiming mating rights over you.'

 

Wheeljack's hands were in the air. 'Like I said, I won't do anything to step on your feet.'

 

She blinked. Years of being single and now she had two guys.. well technically not guys... avoiding a fight over her? She turned to Skyquake who was was smiling into his energon cube.

 

'Do you wish to have sex with him?' Dreadwing asked her.

 

'How do you feel about it?' She asked the blue Decepticon. She'd never considered it before.

 

'He hurts you, I will kill him.' Dreadwing answered matter-of-factly. 'But it is your business.'

 

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I mean... I still love you, Dread.'

 

The Blue Decepticon's red eyes fell on her and he gently ran a finger over her cheek. 'Partner swapping is common in our culture, but we claim our favorites. You sure you want to mate with him?'

 

She looked at Wheeljack, who was now leaning against the kitchen wall, then returned her gaze to the blue Decepticon.

 

'I'd like to try it. If it's okay with you.' She said. 'If it turns out to be too weird, we can always not do it again.'

 

Dreadwing nodded and the frown disappeared. Wheeljack offered his hand again, and she took it carefully.

 

'I'll take good care of her, Dreadwing.' Wheeljack said. 'I promise I won't break her.'

 


	20. Experimentation

**Decepticon Drabbles** **– Experimentation**

 

He was good. Very good. Dreadwing was a romantic when it came to love making, but Wheeljack... he was skilled. Apparently he and his frank conversations with the blue Decepticon had paid off and she arched as the Autobot ran his glossa over her. She'd only ever been with one human in her life and here she was sharing her body with her third ever sex partner. She prayed she was good as Wheeljack was turning out to be.

 

He was soon grunting hard in her ear. Her fingers were caressing the sensitive nodes on the edges of his spark chamber. She knew she was risking bringing him to overload if she kept teasing him like she was, but this was her choice, damn it, and the Autobot was savoring her fingers as she savored his.

 

He suddenly grabbed her hand and he swallowed hard. His voice was a low purr as he spoke. 'Reach in and touch the back of my spark chamber. Try not to touch the spark. Dreadwing WILL kill me if you electrocute yourself' he said with a chuckle. 'I have nodes under my spark.' She nodded. His response was to throw back his head and emit the loudest groan she'd heard from him since he and Skyquake's first love making session. She played with him there and continued stroking his casing's nodes. It wasn't long before his whole body jerked upwards and he emitted the familiar mewl that announced an impending overload. His hands clutched the side of the bed as it hit, wave after wave of excitement washing over him. When the tsunami of ecstasy finally faded and he could see straight again, he found her cuddled over him.

 

He reached up and gently lifted her chin to kiss her. He then took his time rolling to mount her, licking and nibbling with expertise. At one point she was panting, her hands clutching his head. Not only was he skilled, he was _creative_. He thrusted hard as she climaxed, hoping he was hitting the right spots. Eventually the pair lay side by side, exhausted.

 

'Was I satisfactory?' He asked her.

 

She lifted an eyebrow and nibbled at his neck cables. 'You sure you've never been with a human before?'

 

'First time.' He said.

 

'Damn. And I thought Dreadwing was good.'

 


	21. Nightmare

**Decepticon Drabbles – Nightmare**

 

He was back on Cybertron. The dead lay in mounds around him and he searched valiantly for something. Someone. Then he faced Megatron in all his fury, his fusion cannon aimed at his chest. 'You disrespect honor!' the Decepticon Leader was saying. 'You take a human as a mate! How foolish an idea! And now you shall perish with her!' Suddenly her lifeless body was in his hands and she was tossed amongst the other dead humans that had replaced the dead mechs. He prepared for the agony that would come from Megatron's fusion cannon, but nothing came.

 

He woke with a start from recharge, the familiar glow of a lamp welcome relief. She was beside him running her hand over his face.

 

'You were mumbling' she said. 'I think you had a dream.'

 

'Nothing but a nightmare.' Dreadwing said. 'I'm better now.'

 


	22. Leaving

**Decepticon Drabbles** **– Leaving**

 

'But... do you have to go?' She said, a tear streaming down her face. Wheeljack lifted her chin and gave her a wide grin.

 

'It's my nature.' he said. 'I'll be back though. I always return.'

 

'I'll miss your stories about Miko and Bulkhead.'

 

'I have more to tell. I save the good ones for when I come back.' Wheeljack patted her on the back before picking up a black ball that she had given him as a present. He saluted Dreadwing and Skyquake. 'Good knowing you under better circumstances.' he said. 'Take good care of her.' he said. With that he transformed and drove off into the night. She watched as his tail lights grew smaller and eventually disappeared into the distance.

 

'I'm going to miss that glitch head.' she said to no one in particular.

 

 

 


	23. The Return

**Decepticon Drabbles – The Return**

 

It was several months before anyone caught sight of Wheeljack again. He drove up to the apartment in the early morning, just as everyone was winding down after a long evening. Dreadwing spotted him first and he calmly announced Wheeljack's presence outside with a dour 'Guess who the cat-bot dragged in!' that reminded her of Lurch of the Adam's Family fame. She was in her shoes and outside in half a heart beat, hugging the bot as soon as he transformed.

 

'Told you I'd be back.' he said, nudging her cheek with a fist. His hand was covering his spark chamber absent mindedly. There was something ... different ... about him and she noticed it immediately. She couldn't put a finger on it, but the hand on his spark chamber cover was definitely part of it. She took his hand and led him inside where Skyquake had a cube of energon waiting for him.

 

Immediately Skyquake was updating him on life's little annoyances, from the landlord thinking she was living common law with a neighbor to the energon maker almost blowing up on them. Wheeljack simply smiled and laughed at all of this.

 

'And what about you, Wheeljack?' she asked. 'What adventures have you been on?'

 

The Autobot was oddly silent for a moment and he withdrew his hand from his chest. He opened his mouth, trying to form the words that were clearly in his head. Finally he spat them out. ' Skyquake. I fractured my spark.'

 

An audible thump as the green Deceptcion dropped his energon cube. 'You _WHAT_?'

 

Dreadwing and her gazes bounced between both mechs as if they were watching a tennis game.

 

'You're the only one I've been with the past three solar orbits. You're the sire.'

 

'We fragged no less than five times. You can't have fractured.' Skyquake hissed. 'I made sure I was protected!'

 

'Even if you were protected, I clearly wasn't! It's not like the humans where we can find shields at every store!' Wheeljack hissed back.

 

'Wait a minute... you're telling me you're pregnant, Wheeljack?' She said, eyes wide. The Autobot merely nodded. So that was why Wheeljack was acting different!

 

Skyquake closed his eyes tightly. He pounded a wall solidly with his fist.

 

'Are you going to keep it?' he asked softly as he shook pieces of drywall off his hand.

 

'I... I don't know.' Wheeljack replied honestly. 'I have another three lunar cycles before I birth. If we make a decision, we need to make one soon.'

 


	24. Birth

**Decepticon Drabbles – Birth**

 

It was a long three months. Wheeljack and Skyquake had a long, drawn out argument about whether they should keep the spark fracture. In the end they decided without a medic to properly perform the fracture removal, Wheeljack was going to risk the birth.... and the impending mood swings that came with the rest of his carrying. It was a damned if you did and damned if you didn't situation.

 

The day Wheeljack gave birth, it was a cold, blustery day. It was raining and he stood by the window, unable to find comfort in any of his usual indoor activities. He'd been restless for several days now and the feeling kept getting worse. As much as he hated to admit it, he badly wanted the comfort of a medic at his side, even if it was Ratchet and his drawn out heckling. Even Knockout was looking good. There was a steady pressure in his chest that he knew was announcing his time was near. For what felt like was his umpteenth time that day, he laid in the bed, blanket wrapped around his frame. Skyquake came and sat beside the Autobot, energon cube in hand. Wheeljack refused it and leaned back in the pillows. Skyquake shrugged and laid the cube beside the bed for later consumption. He then left the room to join his brother and his brother's mate in the living room. Wheeljack wasn't sure how long he rested there, but a sharp, sudden ache in his chest drew him from the comfort of the bed and onto the floor.

 

He gasped, hand flung to his chest, and he struggled to the bedroom door. Energon seeped through the the slit to his spark chamber.

 

'I.. think... it's coming.' he said between gasps as Skyquake rushed to the Autobot's side. She was there, too, and handed Skyquake several towels to aid with the deed. Dreadwing, who had the most training under the circumstances (and as little as it was), helped Wheeljack as the Autobot pushed.

 

She watched from a distance. As far as birth went, it was messy, but there was no screaming like she expected of human births. She found it amazing. Wheeljack was clearly putting a lot of effort into his spark. He panted hard and grimaced, Dreadwing wiping away energon as it leaked. Skyquake held the Autobot's hand, which the Autobot clutched hard. Soon there was a long drawn out groan as the fracture was split and a small... no _tiny_... bit of silver and green was pulled from the Autobot's chest. There was immediate relief in the Autobot's face. Dreadwing wrapped it up in a baby blanket she had bought specifically for the infant and gently placed the sparkling against the Autobot's chest. Skyquake sat beside dam and infant, gently rubbing his thumb and fore finger under the infant's chin.

 

'What name did we decide on again?' Skyquake asked.

 

Wheeljack huffed and flinched as he laid back in the bed. 'At this point, I don't care. ' he said, weary. He closed his eyes and pulled the infant close to his chin. 'We could call it Steve for all I care.' And with that he drifted into a deep recharge.

 


	25. Man 'O War

**Decepticon Drabbles – Man 'O War**

 

Wheeljack was frustrated.

 

The infant, officially named Man 'O War after a famous race horse but affectionately called Manny, was hungrily guzzling at his dam's energon reserves. No matter how often he fed, he wasn't getting enough and it was driving Wheeljack nuts.

 

'If he's your first-' she said, 'you may not be producing enough energon.' She shrugged. 'The equivalent happens with kittens and puppies.'

 

'And how do we fix it?' Wheeljack said, allowing Manny to cuddle under his chin.

 

'I have an idea.' she said. With a snap of her fingers, she was up and through her storage boxes. Soon she came up with a tiny kitten bottle in a package. Skyquake took it from her, understanding what she was planning and poured the fresh contents of an energon cube into the bottle. It took some goading but soon Manny was suckling hard at the bottle as if he'd not been fed for far too long.

 

'Problem solved!' She said with a laugh.

 


	26. Ouch!

Decepticon Drabbles – Ouch!

'Tender, tender... watch it.... Slag it, Skyquake!'

Love making was a challenge for Wheeljack shortly after the birth. Things were still sore and the shield Skyquake used didn't fit right. But they tried anyways. Wheeljack was developing a fondness for the Decepticon, despite the Oops they produced. Oh the things Bulkhead and Miko would say to the pair if they ever saw each other again! 

But first thing was first – Both he and Skyquake needed new shields. They didn't want another sparkling in tow for a long, long time, even if Manny was cute enough to curl teeth.


	27. Staring Contest

**Decepticon Drabbles** **– Staring Contest**

 

She sat across from Manny, who was busy staring at her while she ate. Wheeljack was watching television and seemed unaware of the stare down between them. She took a carrot and proceeded to make it disappear and reappear from her lips. Manny immediately started giggling and clapping his hands.

 

Kids of most species were so easily entertained!

 


	28. Food

Decepticon Drabbles - Food

She was heaping a pile of Hamburger Helper onto her plate when Dreadwing walked by. If he had a nose, he would have wrinkled it. There was something about the smell of human food – most of it anyways – that turned him off. 

Then there was the fact that they ate each other on earth. He made it clear he preferred energon.


	29. Conjunx Endura

**Decepticon Drabbles – Conjunx Endura**

Dreadwing ran his thumb over her cheek and gently kissed her forehead. It had been a long two years with the human and over that time he had grown to more than just enjoy her presence.

'It is Cybertron tradition,' he said to her 'that if you have taken to someone more than just a friend, you have taken a Conjunx Endura.' .

She gently took his hand in hers. 'And what is exactly is a Conjunx Endura?' she asked tracing the lines on his hand.

'Like Knockout and Breakdown.' he said after a second, scowling. He struggled for the human words. 'Spouses.'

She eyed him for a moment. 'You want me to marry you?'

'Yes.'

There was a moment's pause. Then she jumped up and hugged his neck. 'As strange as it is, I accept! Is there a ceremony or something?' she asked.

Dreadwing held her. 'We are to show four example of our love for each other.' he said. 'I believe we have done that already with the amount of time we have been with each other.'

'Besides great sex.' She said with a smirk.

'Besides great interfacing.' he echoed and he crept in for an intimate kiss.


End file.
